1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to applicators for applying a composition, such as mascara, to the eyelashes, and/or the eyebrows.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such applicators have been known for many years. Applicators of various shapes and configurations have been proposed, but without always giving complete satisfaction to the user. The applicator is usually expected to fulfill a plurality of functions in the best possible manner. The first is an extending function. In other words, once makeup has been applied, the eyelashes should give the impression of being relatively long. The second function seeks to give volume: applying composition makes it possible to give the eyelashes a visible volume that is greater than their volume in their non-made up state. The third function is a curling function that seeks to curl the eyelashes as much as possible. A fourth function is the separation function: makeup should be applied to the eyelashes, keeping the eyelashes appropriately separated from one another, without clumping.
Applicators have been proposed that comprise a bottle brush. The advantage of the brush is that it can be loaded easily with a large quantity of composition, thereby avoiding any need for the user to put the applicator back frequently into the composition reservoir while applying makeup in order to load the applicator. Applicators have also been proposed comprising a comb. Such applicators make it possible to separate the eyelashes from one another properly.
Document EP-1 475 013 (U.S. Application Publication No. 2007204873) discloses an applicator comprising a plurality of brush sectors and a plurality of combs that are distributed around the longitudinal axis of the applicator. That applicator makes it possible to obtain good results in terms of applying makeup. However, it has been found that in order to obtain that result, the user must perform hand movements that require a certain amount of attention and a certain degree of skill.